Un beso en la oscuridad
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Un encuentro extraño en un callejón. Naruto sabía que era ella, el corazón se lo decía. Y el alma de Sakura, que en tal situación no podía esconder más sus sentimientos, se lo agradeció. NaruSaku /OneShot/


Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

* * *

El andar calmo de Sakura movía ligeramente las hebras rosas de su cabello. Levantó la mirada al cielo, arriba las estrellas le parpadeaban e igualmente le regresaban el mismo mirar silencioso. En la ciudad el bullicio terminaba; los locales comenzaban a cerrar, los puestecitos callejeros tenían rato de haber sido levantados de las banquetas. Unas cuantas hora más y Konoha se dispondría a dormir.

Caminó un tanto más y otra vez, de forma inequívoca, llegaba al mismo lugar; no sabía cómo pero siempre sus pasos le conducían allí. El callejón junto a Ichiraku. El lugar en donde una noche se había presentado el ambiente perfecto para que Naruto se atreviera a intentar darle un beso. Cosa que ella había rechazado, mandándole a volar varios metros cuando le viera acercarse con los labios levantados. Y lo había golpeado porque lo nervios habían sido demasiados, no porque no hubiera querido que él lo hiciera. En aquel entonces tenían diecisiete años. Le dolió al recordar que ese beso negado no volviera a insinuarse.

Escuchó el barullo de dos personas que caminando por la calle se detenían en la cercanía del local. Ella les observó, cubriendo su presencia con un poste de electricidad que, desde que era niña, no funcionaba. Naruto tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Casi como lo usara el cuarto Hokage cuando viviera.

- ¡Ves Kiba! Te dije que no llegaríamos a tiempo para comer con Teuchi, ttebayo.

- Ya, ya, vendremos mañana…

- Mañana, mañana.- rezongó Naruto. - Si no hubieras estado haciéndote el galán con aquellas chicas, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…

- Carajo Naruto, ya te dije que mañana vendremos…

- ¿Tú invitarás? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Sí,… yo pago.- aceptó refunfuñando.

- Bien,… es lo menos que podías hacer.

- Maldita sea la hora en que te dije que me esperaras…- rechistó Kiba, a un lado suyo Akamaru ladró en acuerdo.- ¡Tsk! Como sea… te veo mañana, baka.

- Hai,… ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Kiba que ya caminaba a territorios Inuzuka se detuvo, Akamaru siguió andando a paso más lento.

- Ahora qué…

- Te veo a las ocho aquí.

- ¡¿A las ocho? ¡Es muy temprano! Acabamos de regresar de un viaje largo ¿Qué no estás cansado?

- No, Uzumaki Naruto siempre tiene mucha energía. Te veo a las ocho,… si no llegas, te iré a buscar.

Kiba aceptó y lo miró con malas pulgas. Naruto decididamente era un fastidio. Aunque en definitivo, prefería a "este" Naruto que el que había sido su amigo durante aquel suceso de Sakura. Kiba giró levantando la mano en señal de despedida, Naruto mostró una de esas características sonrisas zorrunas, las mismas que ponía cada vez que se salía con la suya. Kiba soltó un suspiro profundo, por lo menos ya sonreía como antes.

Sakura sonrió con ternura cuando le miró aquella gran sonrisa extendida en su rostro. Naruto volvía poco a poco a ser él.

Naruto alzó los ojos al cielo oscuro. Se rascó la cabeza intentando descifrar con las estrellas qué hora sería. Pero no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de constelaciones o nombres de astros celestes como para lograr aclarársele mediante ellos la hora. Apuradamente conocía la estrella del norte. Y eso había sido porque Sakura le había insistido en que aprendiera la posición de la dichosa estrella para que cuando se encontrara perdido lograra ubicar por lo menos el norte.

- Estrella del norte o Polares, ¿No, Sakura-chan? –dijo parándose junto al poste y mirando el cielo.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso que sólo con ella hubiera usado. Siempre y sólo con ella.

- Baka… – musitó Sakura con cierta diversión.

Naruto frunció el gesto.

- ¡Tsk! Cierto, no era Polares es Polaris, ttebayo…- se corrigió Naruto con rapidez.

- Así es…- volvió a musitar ella acercándose a él.

- Sé donde se encuentra Polaris, pero aún así… me cuesta ubicarme. Siempre me haces falta...

En la oscuridad del solitario callejón, se hizo de pronto un extenso silencio. Naruto soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el suelo, recargó la cabeza sobre la pared. Su mirada seguía atenta en el cielo nocturno.

- Mañana es mi cumpleaños, Sakura-chan…

- Lo sé. Y me gustaría estar…

- Kiba dice que Ino y Hinata preparan algo…- dijo en voz baja medio sonriendo.- Espero que sea Hinata quien cocine, Ino guisa muy mal, ttebayo.

- Lo sé, hasta yo era mejor que ella.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras…

Sin que lo pudiese evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos de Naruto. La mirada de Sakura se entristeció momentaneamente.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras viva para que estuvieras allí.- murmuró mientras dos gotas bajaban traicioneras.

Los labios de Naruto se jalaron una vez más en otra media sonrisa. Con lentitud pasó la manga de su chaqueta por los ojos. Un suspiro denso volvió a escapar de su boca.

- Estoy bien, pero... Te extraño mucho, Sakura-chan.

- También te extraño, baka. – contestó Sakura agachándose junto a él.

- Pero sé que donde estés estás bien, y muy orgullosa por lo que hiciste. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. - Naruto sabía que morir por salvar a su equipo era una de las cosas que sin duda él también realizaría dado el caso.- Konohamaru y Moegi aún te llevan flores. Cada mes, sin falta.

Sakura observaba las facciones más maduras de Naruto. A sus veinticuatro años estaba muy distinto físicamente del chiquillo escandaloso que había conocido o del joven alocado con el que había crecido. Aunque él hubiera cambiado, ella sabía que ambos (el niño y el joven) permanecían dentro de Naruto y se le escapaban cada vez que podían. Y nunca pudo decirle que eso le gustaba de él, que no ocultara su júbilo infantil ni su ímpetu juvenil.

- Moegi le pondrá a su bebé Sakura, si es niña.- seguía él.- Konohamaru dice que si es niño será entonces Haruno. ¿Quién hubiera creído que esos terminarían juntos? Moegi está algo tocada por casarse con Konohamaru, ttebayo.

- Moegi siempre fue una chica inteligente,… No como yo.

Naruto cerró los ojos trayendo a su memoria todo lo que hubiera vivido con ella. La imagen de Sakura saltando feliz luego de obtener su matrícula como profesora en la academia, apareció. El rostro rojo de Sakura lanzándole un golpe cuando aquella vez intentara besarla se colaba ahora. La visión de Sakura vistiendo aquel kimono verde con petalos rosas que usaba durante el Hanami le hizo sonreír con melancolía.

- Nunca te voy a olvidar, Sakura-chan...- volvió a musitar a la soledad que creía le rodeaba.

Entonces un sentimiento de tenue calor se dispersó por todo su pecho. No supo cómo pero sabía que ella estaba allí. Podía sentirlo. Una vez más, Naruto Uzumaki sonrió. Una sonrisa feliz, de alegría inexplicable.

Sakura lo estaba besando. Y mientras sostenía ese rostro sonriente y miraba esos ojos cerrados, Sakura comenzó a desaparecer. Darle ese beso a Naruto y ver que él estaría bien era lo que había necesitado para irse al fin.

"Omedetou y Arigato, Naruto" casi creyó escuchar Naruto en el espacio del solitario callejón. Al fondo de sus párpados cerrados podía ver la imagen de Sakura sonriendole. Una sonrisa _para él_.

- Sakura-chan… algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo.

El joven se levantó y se marchó camino a casa. Las calles de Konoha lucían tranquilas, en completa paz. Justo como Naruto en ese momento.

* * *

Sí, algo triste pero se me ocurrió y tenía que escribirlo. Qué más decir, ah sí, amo a estos dos.

Sin más, Gracias por leer.

¡Ah! Y feliz año a todos. ^^


End file.
